The Chosen One PrologueChap 2
by CrazyAsain
Summary: A Chinese adopted teen girl is still figuring some things out. She doesn't understand why she has these special gifts and different from her family, even though she's adopted. She will have to learn what she is, who she is, and why she was made for a reas


~CONTENTS~

PROLOGUE 1

1. MOVING 5

2. DIFFERENT 9

3. HE TALKS…SHE TALKS 15

4. THE TRUTH

PROLOGUE

THE SOUNDS OF CARS AND SIRENS COULD BE HEARD FROM BLOCKS AWA-y from where she was laid on the sidewalk in front of a building gate. The baby girl wrapped in blankets. Apartments everywhere you look, surrounding you on all sides.

The baby girl was quiet…she knew what was going on. None of the loud noises disturbed her…nothing.

Earlier, a young woman laid her there. Long black hair on her back and dark brown eyes shadowed with sorrow and worry. She looked lovingly in her daughter's sweet face. She loved her more than anything. A small Chinese boy was at her side…watching her eyes. He looked similar to her; he felt anxious and sad. He looked long at the baby in her arms. He was the mother's best friend's son. Her husband couldn't come with her for this moment…he had to track the person to stop them from trying to kill them all; he could already feel and read his mind from far away. Her friend couldn't go either because she had to try to help Mr. Li, but that little boy, Shen Cho, willingly went with her to help her through this hardship.

They stood there for what seemed a lifetime…everything was quiet. Li Xiao Fang was the last of the Li's that will ever survive after this. Someone wanted her and her family dead, because of her family's great power they had. She couldn't save her baby; even with her shield…nothing could defeat this dark magic. _This_, her mother thought long ago, _is the only way_. She could already see the future…her daughter will have a loving family and be famous worldwide for her wonderful talents and her new mother will make sure she has protection. Her eyes looked like they wanted to cry but couldn't; she couldn't stay here for long…they were already hunting her and the family.

The noise around Guangdong City kept on during this departure. Mrs. Li, Shen, and Xiao Fang ignored everything.

Mrs. Li walked over to the side walk and gently laid her baby there. One tear squeezed itself out of her left eye and fallen on Xiao Fang's small pale face. Vampires don't cry, but they can force themselves when needed. This tear was special…this tear had something that human tears didn't have. Xiao Fang's Ba Ba cried a tear from his right eye and gave her his bracelet before she left. The right of the Father and the left of the Mother. They both had extraordinary gifts and in those tears…they gave them all to her. Mrs. Li looked around, she could feel something was coming and she knew she didn't have time. She looked one more time in her daughter's eyes and took off her necklace; put it over her daughter's head and tucked the pendant in the blankets. She pressed her cold lips to her child's forehead for one last kiss.

"Zai jian, Xiao de," she whispered in her ear. "Wo ai ni." She ran back to where she left Shen. He watched it all and will always remember. _Maybe someday we will meet in the future_, he thought.

_You two will_, answered Mrs. Li. They ran down the dark ally without a second glance back.

****

_16 months later…June 14, 1995_

"There, there!" Crooned an Ama in Chinese, "its okay." She was holding a small baby girl…pale with dark brown eyes. It wasn't crying…it never cried before, but the Ama likes to pretend it did.

"There here!" cried another Ama, "you can bring in Xiao Fang." The Ama who held the girl brought her in the main lobby where her new parents were waiting to receive their first Chinese adopted daughter. They came from the United States of America from Akron, Massachusetts. Her mother was tall, red hair, and dark brown eyes. Her father was thin with and tall. He had a small patch of hair on the top of his head with light-green eyes. The Johnsons smiled warmly at their new daughter.

The Ama gently handed her over and Rebecca willingly took careful hold of her baby. Her skin was hard like granite and so cold. She tried to ignore it…she didn't care…her baby was beautiful. Chase looked over his wife's shoulder…love in both their eyes.

"This is Li Xiao Fang," their interpreter repeated what the Ah Ma had said.

"Li Xiao Fang…" Rebecca whispered, "I like it." She paused for a moment to think. "What do you think of naming her Alexandria? Alex for short?" She looked in her husbands eyes.

"Whatever you want," he replied.

"Alexandria it is. Ni hao, Alex." Alexandria looked into her mother's eyes. Behind Alex's dark brown eyes amazing things will happen.

"You're coming home with us," Rebecca continued, "you'll have three brothers and we have a small Shi Tzu dog named, Muffin. You'll like them all." Rebecca was very excited and you could see it in her face. Alex's expression didn't change but inside she could see an image that she will have a wonderful, loving family.

"Xie Xie," Rebecca thanked the Ama before she left them with their baby.

She bowed her head slightly, "Bu ke qi." She then left to attend to other babies that needed attending. The Johnson soon left after that to meet up with their friends that were waiting for their new sons and daughters just like them. Alexandria Li Xiao Fang Johnson already saw this magical moment long ago. She was going home.

1. MOVING

"FANG FANG!" MY MA MA CALLED FROM DOWN THE STAIRS. "WE'RE GOI-ing to be late!"

"I'm coming!!" I quickly grabbed my duffle bag and ran down the stairs. We were moving. Moving to Massachusetts. Away from all my best friends. I guess I could make new ones, but it's harder then you think at a new school with me. I wasn't like others. I was first at the top, then down the stairs in less then one second, without a sweat.

"Please try to act normal at this new school," my Ma Ma begged. She knew I wasn't 'normal'…wasn't 'human.' She didn't know what I was or am yet. I don't know either myself. "Don't make people think you're strange, okay?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I rolled mine.

"Yes Ma Ma"

"Xie Xie," She kissed my forehead. I have a big family. Seven people to be exact including me. We also have one turtle and two dogs. I'm adopted from China and so is my little sister. We're not blood related but related in family. My Ma Ma is still learning how to speak Chinese and well, I am too.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to move at all. It all started when my Ma Ma thought we should move closer to her Ma Ma, so here I am now…moving to Boxford, Massachusetts. New everything…house, neighborhood, school, and definitely 'new' friends. I'll doubt I'll ever find any.

I tune myself out with my ipod. We drive in the van to the airport. I have the window down and watch everything go by. The movers already mailed all our belongings in the house to the new one. I'm very famous so we are flying in my private jet. I told my parents that since I'm a big celebrity that I didn't have to move and all. I could take care of myself. But before they even could say their answer, which I already knew way before, was going to be 'no.' I close my eyes and lean forward, my head a little out of the window. I can somehow see the future and past. The future thing was pretty much how I knew we were going to move this summer way before they made their decision. There was a small buzz in my head. Everyone was talking in their minds, including the animals. I can read everyone's minds. There are so many gifts that I have that I really don't know how I got them.

We drive across the take-off platform. The jet ready. Immediately I get out and in a speed of lightning, I have the entire luggage in the cargo area.

"Are in a hurry to get out of this state?" My Ba Ba, surprised at how speedy I was just now. I rolled my eyes. _He's got to be joking, I thought._

"Yes, Dad," I answered sarcastically. "I'm like _so_ in a hurry to go." He sighed and we all piled in.

Of course my little sister, Nini, and all my brothers go straight for the TV. Nini watches Disney Channel and the boys watch Sports. My parents just sit down in the big comfy chairs near the windows and relax. My two bodyguards, Logan and Ian, pilot the plane. The bodyguard thing was all my mom's idea. Strange to have bodyguards when you're faster and stronger than them. Logan is from Scotland and Ian a black African American. Logan expects no payment because he just enjoys protecting and I guess hanging out with me. We're, well I am, paying Ian some money but I see in the end that he'll expect what Logan has now. I love those guys!

"One minute until take-off," Logan announced over the speaker. He's a few years older then Ian. He's training him how to protect me. Like I really need any protection.

I head for the co-pilot area where Logan and Ian had headphones on and checking everything. "Why can't I fly…please?!" I've been wanting to fly the plane and kept asking Logan even though I knew he was going to say no and that it was my mom's orders not to let me.

"You know what I'm going to say already," he didn't turn his head. I sighed and walked back to the back of the plane where a small room with all my earlier traveling junk was when I went on music tours, fashion tours, and other tours and stuff. Everyone was occupied. I sat in the chair neat the window, turned on my ipod, grabbed pencil and paper, day-dreamed, and drew a picture.

I had many visions, so when I don't understand them, or they kept bothering me, or if I just can't figure them out, I draw them. My work is beyond what any artist could imagine. They all wish they had my ability to draw perfect images. More perfect then the most famous artists in history. Reading and writing are other things I like to do. They are the three things I try to do in my free time between music videos and movie breaks. I close my eyes…I hear everything and everyone, even if you make the softest sound you ever made I would still be able to hear it. I can smell everything and everyone even the faintest or oldest scent. I know my whole families' scents and can track them down easily. Mom sometimes uses this gift to track down where my oldest but youngest brother Gregg is when he's out late too long. I can also 'feel' everything, don't ask me how but I can.

I cough, "ewe," I looked down in my hand at what I had coughed up…another stupid hair ball. I was in a form of a cat last night, I don't know why, I guess because I just felt like it. I love animals but the thing I love them most is their blood. It's so warm and good, I do eat human food when I have to, but then I always go out to hunt for my food. I can last along time without hunting but once my eyes start to turn red…it's time to go out.

I stare out the window, time is so slow. Exactly one more hour and we'll be in Massachusetts. I start my new school in two weeks, it's Friday now. I sighed and looked down at what I had drawn. I stared down at it…dark brown eyes stared back at me. I don't understand even if I had a vision of it in the future.

"Everyone please take your seats and buckle up, we will be landing in a few minutes," Ian announced over the microphone. More like five minutes, I thought. I went back into the room where the rest of my family was, getting into seats and buckling up. I found an empty seat next to my oldest brother, Kyle, and put on my seat belt. I don't like doing this but this is the only way to make my mom happy and I didn't want to spoil her mood today since she is so excited about finally moving. As we got closer Massachusetts, a strange feeling built up inside of me and grew stronger. It felt like something wasn't right. I don't understand.

Ian and Logan took us down smoothly. When the plane landed and stopped, we all scrambled out. Logan went to get the black limo around that would take us to our new house…I'd rather drive or run myself. I'm the youngest in history to ever get my driver's license at fourteen. I can see over the dash board even though I'm four foot eleven inches. Ian takes the luggage out and I come over to help, but he said no and that he could handle it. Apparently he needs this job and I can already see him being one of my best bodyguards next to Logan in the future. I walk back to my family and wait for Logan. I still felt that strange feeling that I really didn't want to feel.

Logan comes with the car around the corner and stops in front of us. I immediately put the bags in the trunk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Logan advised. I just stare up at him and he stares me down. I know he's right. "_Someone _may see you." I sighed and rolled my eyes as he walked back to the driver's door. Right now I didn't really care. We all piled in and got comfortable. As usual I always sit near the window and put on a pair of headphones in the car. I scanned around the radio for 104.9 The River. I found it and sat back. I love music. That's another thing about me too…you never see me without an ipod, pencil and pen, paper, and books. They're just kind of part of me.

I think I need to go for a run when we get home. I wish it was our real 'home', back in Chillicothe, Ohio. I love hunting in thick forests or woods. Since we didn't have a very big wood near our old house, I couldn't hunt there. I had to drive out a little ways to the country part to hunt. The biggest animals I could find were deer, and sometimes I would even drive as far as all the way to Forks, Washington. Forks had a very appetizing variety there like grizzly bears, mountain lions, and elk. I wonder what kind of animals they have here…oh wait, I already know…deer. I get kind of bored with just deer; sometimes I need a more exciting animal. Animals taste better then Chillicothe ones and I bet better than Boxford. Mom doesn't like the idea of me hunting, but it's the only way I'll survive.

"Here we are," my mom said as we pulled up into our new driveway to our new house. I guess this is it, I thought. I looked around the yard; there's a large wood in the backyard and a barn for my horses a few yards away from the house with a fenced in area. All my horses were grazing out in the field already. My mom thought smart about having a large wood for me to hunt so I won't have to travel to hunt. I'll actually still have to travel a little bit. The car stopped and I rushed out. Instinct were kicking in, I had to explore now.

"I'm going out for a run, okay mom?" I was still staring in the direction of the woods. My Ma Ma looked at me, a little concerned.

"Okay, but be very careful. Make sure no one will see you." She then turned away toward to the car to get the bags out. I was off in a speed beyond anything. My mom looked after me with eyes worry. I kept my head straight and headed for the woods.

I stopped a little half-way in the middle of the woods and took in a deep breath. So many new scents, tastes, just so many new things. I don't especially like 'new' things; I prefer old and old fashion things. I started running again. I was very thirsty, I hadn't eaten ever since I saw the vision of us moving and my eyes were starting to turn blood red. I took another breath and found a mouth-watering scent. Oh yeah, that's deer I smell. Now I'm really getting tired of deer. Why couldn't my mom think about the food I eat, oh well I guess I'll have to put up with this? I suggested we should move to Forks, Washington because of the good animals there for hunting, but I think she knows what place is really important for us all. I guess that's fine with me. Wait?! Where was I? Oh yeah, the deer scent. I raced toward my prey. It was only a few yards away from where I was hiding behind a thick tree. I narrowed my eyes…crouched…ready to…

Snap! My prey fell to the ground and I started drinking hungrily. It tasted…different but not in a bad way. It's not the taste I'm used to. Oh well, I guess now I have to get used to these type of things from now on. I stopped in mid-drink…that feeling was back again. The feeling that felt like something wasn't right. Maybe it's just my nervousness that normal people feel when they will start a new school, but I know that isn't it. I continued drinking and tried to ignore the feeling.

2. DIFFERENT

"WAKE UP HONEY!" MOM SHOOK MY SHOULDERS. SHE SHOULD ALREADY know by now that I don't sleep. I tried in the past, but never could so I just gave up. But my mom did it anyway so it looks like I'm normal and everything. "Today is the first day of your new high school."

"Arrgh," I groaned into my pillow. "Why can't I stay home?"

"Because you need an education," she replied, "now get up and get dressed." She left me still laying face down in my bed. I stayed there for a few more seconds and then got up. I went through my drawers for some clothes and brushed my hair. I had it cut by my favorite hair dresser before we left. She's not famous but she's also my mom's hair dresser. It was medium length with three layers and a crooked bang cut. I liked it a lot. It was like a 'farewell' gift.

"I need an _education_," I exaggerated, "what education? I know everything; even more then college kids." Oh. My. Gosh!! "I just want to stay home!" I groaned and headed to the stairs and slid down the banister to the kitchen. When you walk right into the house there are two wooden stair cases that curve into a U-shape that lead to the second floor, there's a living room left of the front hall, and a computer room right of it. Then there's stairs that lead you straight to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and found my dad sitting at the table near the big wall-window reading the newspaper and eating toast as usual. All three of my brothers were in college now, so they didn't have to get up as early. Nini wasn't up yet either. Mom was at the stove counter heating up water.

I walked over to her. "Mom, I'm not hungry," I said as she offered me a cut pear. "You know I'm more thirsty then hungry." We agreed that I could hunt whenever I want except that it _had_ to be at night where no one would see me. I hunt around twilight.

"Okay," she replied a little annoyance in her tone. "But I'm giving you a sack lunch and I _do_ want you to _eat_ it." She handed me a plastic bag with a small container of steamed white rice. She knew that Chinese rice was pretty much the only human food I would eat and I did like to drink green tea. "Oh and here's your tea," she handed me my tea thermos. "I hope you won't get into trouble for bringing a thermos to school."

"Ma Ma," I rolled my eyes, "its high school and I can see that I won't get in trouble." I stuffed my lunch and drink in my backpack. "Love you guys!" I called from the door.

"Wait!" My mom ran to me. "Have a good day sweetheart." She kissed my forehead.

"Have a good day!" My dad called from the kitchen.

"Xie Xie Ba Ba," I ran outside and headed for the barn to let my horses out to graze. I would ride my favorite horse, Khan, to school like I did in my old one, but since it's a new school it will cause lots of talk and distraction. I patted Khan's neck, "I promise we'll go out for a run after school."

"Yes!" he cheered. I smiled, I love being able to talk to animals. I gave him one more pat and went to the bus stop on the corner. Masconomet High School required students to ride buses to school, so that's what I'm doing. If I took one of my real fancy rides, then there _will_ be lots talk and distraction. I kicked a small pebble as I waited. Future scenes already started to form; I was going to meet a nice guy that will ask to help me find my next class, a popular girl who will call me a freak, and someone else. His image is a little blurry, but I can tell that he's not like others. The feeling came back as I thought more of the blurry image.

The bus finally came and climbed in. I look around and saw lots of kids talking to each other. I slowly make my way to the way back of the bus. Some heads turned and looked. Suddenly everyone's thoughts rushed out in my head:

_Who's that? Dude she looks like a model! Do you know her? She's H-O-T, HOT!! I wonder if she's single._

I really hate boy's thoughts about girls. It's annoying and disgusting. I sat down and _tried_ to enjoy the ride. Images came to my mind then…a guy will be talking to me after Reading and someone strange at lunch. The bus drove into the bus parking lot and everyone got out. I took my time. When I stepped out of the bus I looked around. The school was very big with a big field in the back. I pulled my backpack on my shoulder and walked forward. Some heads turned as I walked toward the school. It's really rude to stare at people. I found the office and walked in; the Secretary at the desk looked up and her eyes grew.

"Hi, I'm Alexandria Johnson. I'm new here," that was so stupid of me saying I'm new here. It's kind of obvious. Miss Volker stared for another second.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to stare. I'm sorry what was your name was?"

"Alexandria…Alex."

"Alexandria," she repeated, "welcome to Masconomet High School." She rummaged through a not very organized stack of papers. "I think your schedule and teacher paper is in here." She finally found them and handed them to me. "Everything should be there. The teacher paper is for all your teachers to sign when you get to class."

I looked down at the papers, even though I had seen them before in my visions. I looked up, "thanks Miss Volker."

She smiled, "your welcome Alexandria. Have a good day!" I walked out of the office. _It's ALEX!! GOSH, why can't people get it right on the first try when I tell them?_ I headed for the stairs to go to Science. I entered the room and gave the teacher, Mrs. Jason, the teacher paper. I scanned the classroom. Everyone was talking to each other. There was then a buzz of thoughts through my head when some noticed me. The same ones as the bus thoughts but a little more:

_Who's that? Dude she looks like a model! She's H-O-T, HOT!! I wonder if she's single. Isn't that Alexandria Johnson?! She's a famous singer!! I can't believe we'll have a celebrity at our school!! She looks like a freak!_

I turned my head toward the person that had called me a _freak_. She was talking a group of girls and staring at me with rolling eyes. She wasn't tall, but taller than me, she had red hair with blond highlights, a little wide at the sides, and she had bright green eyes with some red freckles over the bridge of her nose. From what I can see of the past, that she's the most popular girl in school and that no one messes with her. We'll see about that.

"Here you go Alexandria," Mrs. Jason gave back the paper.

"Alex," I corrected as I took the paper. I walked to the way back of the room where no one, I hope, would notice me.

"Class is starting now, so be quiet everyone!" People moved toward their seats. During class, many guys' turned their heads toward me. _Oh great!_ I sighed and sunk in my chair, I wish I could turn invisible. Why couldn't I have that gift too?

****

"Hey, I'm Dan Smith. Do you need any help finding your next class? I may have the same one as you." Dan Smith…he wasn't that tall, short blond hair, grey eyes, and an oval-shaped head. My earlier vision told me that he was nervous when he finally made the decision to talk to me. He seemed real nice.

"Yeah, I guess so…since I'm kind of new here." I had to say that for my vision to come true and it would probably hurt his feelings.

"Cool…may I see your schedule?" Man! He's really polite!

"Yeah," I handed him my schedule. He quickly scanned through it and a smile started to form.

"That's cool," he answered, "you and I have Social Studies together too in room 315 on the second level," he sounded a little sad because we only had two classes together. "I'll walk you there and maybe later after school I can help show you around the place and where everything is." He handed me the paper back.

"Maybe." We walked out the room and up the stairs for Social Studies. This school had too many levels. I don't like going up and down the stairs to get to each of your classes. Oh. My. Gosh!

We finally found the room and walked in. Dan whispered in my ear, "You can sit next to me in the back." He walked to a table with two seats in the way back. I guess he respects on how I prefer sitting in the back. I went to the teacher and gave her my paper. I walked back to where Dan was waiting. Other guys turned their heads as they watched me sit next to him…jealousy in their eyes.

After class as I walked down to my locker on the first floor, Dan came over. "Hey, Alexandria, you should sit with me, Ashley, Ryan, and Sarah." I looked up nervously. "Don't worry," he assured, "I'll introduce you to them. It'll be fine and I know they'll like you." _Just like I like you._

"Umm…sure. Just let me get my stuff in here." I started cramming things in my locker. Like I ever cared if it was organized.

We walked down to the cafeteria on the far left-side of the school. Again the guys turned their heads toward us. I quickly glanced at Dan's face…he didn't show too many expressions, but I knew he was proud to be walking with me…just his thoughts.

"Hey guys! Over here!" He waved to three other people that were looking for us. They ran over.

"Hey what's up man?" A muscular, tall, cropped-cut brown haired boy with red eyes patted his friend on the back.

"Nothing much…you?"

"Oh, same old…same old." As the boys were talking the girls and I kind of just stared at each other.

I started introducing myself, "Hey, I'm Alex--"

"Alexandria Johnson," the tall, long red-head finished my sentence. She was tall, oval-shaped face, and light brown eyes.

"Alex," I corrected. _I don't like be called 'Alexandria' much, _I smiled.

"I'm Ashley Mason," she pointed to herself, "and this is-" she started introducing me to the other girl.

"Ash! I think I can introduce myself," she said sourly. "I'm Sarah Lossie. Nice to meet you 'Alex'." She smiled and winked…I smiled and we shook hands.

Dan then realized what was going on. "Oh, sorry! I totally forgot to introduce you guys. Guys…this is--"

"We already know Daniel Smith!" Ashley rolled her eyes. Sarah giggled and Ryan patted him on the back and chuckled.

"Does everyone already know my name?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Ashley replied, "lots of people love your music. I haven't heard it before but I bet it's good since everyone listens and talks about it. Well, _almost_ everyone. That real plump girl," she points to the one in the middle surrounded by lots of laughing girls, "rules the school. Everything goes her way even if it doesn't she'll make it go her way." Girls were starting to hover over me. I guess everyone has listened to my new CD. I recently made it for my 14th birthday present to my family. It's called 'Two Hearts 'N' One'. The family and I surprised me when we were going to China for my birthday and visit where I was left on the sidewalk and where my orphanage used to be. I already knew about the whole trip and they knew that I knew, but I acted surprise anyway.

"What's the plump girl's name?" I already knew but I thought polite to ask and pretend I don't know anyone here.

"Her name is Destiny Keller, her mom's a famous model worldwide. Her mom's been model of the year twice now. I guess you already know though," she looked at me. My face puzzled. "I mean," she explained, "that since _you're_ a model you would know everything and every model in the world."

I shook my head. "No, not exactly. There are lots I still don't know."

Dan butted in, "Hey girls?! Can we go sit and eat now? You guys can continue while we eat. I'm starving!" We head for a round table around the middle of the cafeteria.

As we were eating, the feeling came back and this time…it was close. I looked around and spotted a boy that looked about my age. He had the same facial expressions as I have except that I could feel a strange heat come from him. His scent was strange too, not like a 'human' smell and not like my smell; it was stinky. He wasn't one of my kind but felt like he's been around them. If only I knew what I really am. He sat alone with a half empty lunch tray. He didn't look in my direction, but in his eyes I could tell he was trying to find something or _someone_. We caught each other's eye. He didn't look away but stared hard at me:

_I guess Mrs. Li was right. We do meet again. She's the __one__._

Our eyes broke…he called me the _one_. I thought deeply about what I heard from his thoughts as I ate my rice. _What does he mean that we do meet again? Why did he call me the __one__?_ After I ate everything, I quickly turned to see if he was still staring at me.

He wasn't but his thoughts filled my head:

_I bet she'll have her father's tracking ability, mind reading, and the ability to feel everything. She will have her mother's ability to turn into mythical and non-mythical animals and talk to them, block other mind readers unless she lets them in, see the past and future, and able to draw perfect sketches of her visions. She looks just like her mother…her hair and beauty. She has her father's determination and courage. The one thing she has from both of them is her eyes…dark brown, close to black almost. She's the perfect __vampire__._

I gasped inside my head. _Vampire? Did he just call me a __vampire__? That can't be possible_. I shook my head and turned back to my new friends. Dan was on my right and Ryan my left. _Boys!_ Sometimes they can get on your nerves.

"Who's that guy over there?" I asked Sarah across the table, pointing in the lone boy's direction. She looked at who I was pointing at.

"Oh that's Shen Cho," she replied. Ashley overheard us.

"He's so HOT!" She added. "But I've already tried asking him out but I guess he doesn't date. Every girl's tried even that model's daughter Destiny. No one can believe he turned _her_ down. She can't believe it either and she can't get over it. That's _so_ like her." She sarcastic the word _so_. I eyed him again nervously. Ashley saw my eyes shift. "Oh I bet he won't accept you…even though you're really pretty. Destiny was the prettiest girl here before you came." She continued talking but I had drifted far away from the present.

A few seconds before the bell rang; Shen got up and threw his half eaten tray away. The rest of the students did the same thing. When the bell did ring, we had were already heading for our lockers to get our stuff for intervention.

3. HE TALKS….SHE TALKS


End file.
